<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mikos·Burnt Sugar by ReidSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757822">Mikos·Burnt Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky'>ReidSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Jankos, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：Mikyx想要给Jankos一个小小的教训<br/>Mikyx × Jankos，前后有意义。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mikos·Burnt Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mihael在Marcin今天第三次询问他能不能和自己多待一会的时候点了头。他们的打野看起来受宠若惊恨不得马上开播边捶桌子边告诉天底下所有能看到不能看到他直播的人他会霸占miky的时间。他显然正处于某种得意忘形的亢奋状态，没注意到Mihael眼睛里闪烁过一阵狡黠的光。</p><p>通常这种目光出现于Michael“真的”想要解决某事的时候，这意味着他愿意跟Marcin多待一会是想要借此让Marcin得到一个小小教训。</p><p>“也许我们该去你房间里。”Mihael提议，堂皇地捧着他的平板——本月新番霸权订制封面保护套，垂下一只几年前推特抽奖中的洛的同人挂饰——他没有戴眼镜，巧克力色眼睛在平顺的天光下显出一种清秀的甜蜜。“我们看一部电影，或者做那之类的事情？”</p><p>Marcin是这么想的，他凭贫瘠的知识将这两个词混在一起几乎捏成糖霜状献给Mikyx，从不怀疑经常对他说I hate u的辅助内心的柔软程度。因此他忙不迭地答应，几近是喜笑颜开，爽朗但傻的笑容出现在波兰人的脸上：“好的啊，Miky，可是我们看什么呢？”</p><p>Mihael耸了耸肩膀，“你可以看看我的库存，挑喜欢的那部。”</p><p>“OKAYYYYY……你想喝点什么吗？我可以帮你拿来，grabbz之前在冰箱里放了小瓶尊美醇威士忌，虽然他说别乱动他的酒但你知道的——”</p><p>“你最好还是拿我放在里面的可乐吧，否则你马上就会变成Martin7。稍等，我想起来了，你现在已经是Martin21了。“</p><p>“……总之我会拿可乐来的如果你想喝的是可乐！”Marcin溜去厨房。</p><p>他从冰箱里拿了两罐可乐出来，是的它们摆放的区域边贴着写有“Mikyx”以及一个粗陋简笔画的便条。两罐可乐，他想这些应该就够了，但为了确保这是他和Miky完全两人独处享受电影的时间，不被进进出出卧室拿东西的行为打扰，他又抓了两包他囤在桌子底下以防凌晨打排位太饿又不想动手做饭或者吃Caps放在保温笼里的剩饭时吃的零食。</p><p>Marcin回到房间。房间里没开灯，哦也许Mihael已经为他们挑好了今天要看的影片，这也是他喜欢Mihael的一个原因……他们的辅助就是这样贴心，更何况还身怀学猫叫的绝技，同时也会弹钢琴。现在有多少人会弹钢琴？还弹得那么好，放在推特上只要加上点热辣男子演奏钢琴之类的tag就能轻轻松松一万转推。</p><p>Mihael坐在床沿，平板躺在床上，保护封皮并没有被掀开。Marcin的喉结向下滚了一下，觉得抱着可乐和垃圾食品袋的自己有点蠢。Mihael看着他将东西放到桌子上，并且尽力地轻，不让过大的声音搅乱这一团昏暗。</p><p>“坐下来。坐到我身边，Marcin。”Mihael头一回叫了他的名字并且单纯只是为了呼唤，而不是为了让他闭嘴或者生无可恋地转开脸。</p><p>Marcin心有戚戚地坐下。好吧他不是一个足够敏锐的人——他看不出来Mihael是想做什么，也许是有什么严肃的事情要说？或者呃关于他打野英雄的选择也许Mihael是想要更称心的野辅联动但这种事应该在会议室里说而不是——</p><p>Mihael凑近了他，像猫一样轻捷。Marcin的心跳忽然间剧烈起来，好像那个激动的红彤彤的器官马上要从他嗓子眼里一下蹦出来，他笨拙地向旁边歪了一下，接着听到轻快的笑声溢出了Mihael的嘴唇。</p><p>“我之前看了你的直播……片段，准确来说。“你找不到一个比温柔更准确的形容词来筐括Mihael的语气，”那个关于我和rekkles谁更性感的问题。“</p><p>“……哦，对，但是我回答了是你啊。”Marcin此刻才稍微感到了不妙，这感觉攀爬在他的脊柱上，使他下意识地往旁边挪了挪屁股。</p><p>“I don't cheat on MY GIRL.“Mihael直接复述了他的原文，“-其实我通常不是那样小心眼的人，但我还是认为有必要让你认清现实。”</p><p>Marcin紧张地绷起了手臂。</p><p> </p><p>Mihael握牢了他的手腕，将他按在了床上。这真是一个奇怪的姿势因为通常Marcin想要和他的baby mikyx亲近的时候都会被后者灵敏地躲开。Mihael显然不想让他动弹，并开始亲吻他的脖子。他们用的不是一个牌子的后须水，Marcin偏爱气味更华丽或复杂的土耳其牌子，而Mihael喜欢清淡爽朗的味道。Marcin能闻到类似融雪与松柏混合的清凉气息，它们平滑地组合起来，构成了MIKYX。如果Mihael不想让他动那他就会不动。辅助在他的脖子侧面用了一些力气，留下一枚浅浅的印子。</p><p>Marcin不得不承认自己喜欢这个。他想在Mihael身上留下痕迹当然也想他对自己这么干，他的目光甚至开始期待起来。</p><p>Mihael停顿了片刻，手从侧边掀开他的t恤钻进去，摸到温热赤裸的皮肉上。Marcin一下绷紧了上身，他终于不再摆出一副期待的、仿佛想要看看Mihael能做到哪一步的样子。Mihael曾经对这态度感到气恼，——他不是无害的，或者甜蜜的，或者柔顺的。有那么一段时间他认为Marcin是在小看自己，不过很快他就知道Marcin的脑容量并不足以支撑他用拐弯抹角的方式小看谁。他只是单纯地被Mihael俘获了。</p><p>然而……在这个层面，在这个更暧昧、更有桃色氛围的层面，Mihael倒并不是太介意给Marcin吃一次教训，并且他本人还是挺乐意见到Marcin吃瘪的。他们的波兰打野集合了一切热热闹闹的元素，他有扎眼的金发，有一副大嗓门，还有整活儿的脑子和强健的心脏。Mihael偶尔会想难道他就不累吗？他好像一枚四处迸溅火星子的陀螺，无论转到哪里都会发出滋啦滋啦的一串声音和无人能敌的热量。</p><p>他的掌心贴在Marcin的肋骨边，Marcin热烘烘的皮肤就紧紧贴着他的手，好像是一座永不熄灭的火炉。Mihael的指头轻捷地跃过了Marcin的胸口，找到他的乳头，然后掐了一下。这一下让Marcin差点从床上直接蹦起来。但他得忍着因为Mihael不让他乱动。</p><p>“感觉有点怪。”Marcin冲辅助嘟囔，卷舌音在照样在舌头上多振了一个弯儿，该死的波兰口音，Mihael总是听不惯，甚至想伸手指到Marcin嘴里去亲自帮他捋直舌头。当然如果是在床上这么干就完全是一副香艳场景了……</p><p>“脱你的裤子。”Mihael要求，他动手把Marcin的上衣推上去，边缘刚巧卡在被他捏立起来的乳尖上。那两颗小东西泛着浅棕色，周边簇着一些淡金的体毛。对比来说他们都不是体毛特别旺盛的类型，更何况Marcin的毛发是更柔和的浅金色。</p><p>Marcin照做了。他觉得胸口凉飕飕的，不过很快在他将裤子也脱下去只剩一条底裤之后，他就感觉不到什么冰凉了。因为Mihael正专注地盯着他看，这让他可耻地兴奋起来，一股温热从小腹下落，漫散到四肢百骸里。他衣冠不整——他妈的t恤卷在乳头上边，只穿内裤，而Mihael甚至连在室内穿的薄外套都没脱。</p><p>“你也应该脱点衣服的啊，Miky。”他试着提议。Mihael没理他，一只手的指节卡在他的内裤边缘往下慢慢拽。Marcin开始感到羞耻，太迟了，他已经提前把自己剥光为他人准备好。他蠢得像没有脑子，照Mihael提出的任何要求去做只因为Mihael温柔地向他要求了。</p><p>这不好……这确实不大好，Marcin的危机雷达迟迟地响起来，Mihael的手指屈成圈套在他的阴茎根部开始撸动，并不是多温柔的手法，甚至故意让Marcin感到有点痛。可他还是勃起了，性器逐渐在Mihael手里有了硬度，他控制不住自己往上挺腰让Mihael更方便地摸他。从肢体的每一个角落都透出想要更多的讯号，他妈的他不是这样的人，他迎上Mihael有点戏谑的目光就立刻把头转开，喉咙里挤出一声虚弱的呻吟。</p><p>Mihael的手指擦在他柔嫩的铃口上，重重地抹过去，Marcin弓起腰好像马上就要射出来。但Mihael箍住了他，要他把射精的欲望压回去。Marcin不知道他们的辅助在这种时候会变得格外冷酷无情，即使他的目光再如何湿漉漉、再如何可怜巴巴都不能动摇Mihael一毫米的动作。</p><p>好吧Marcin承认即便这一点也可以抓住他的心。Mihael飞快地从枕头……或者抽屉？他不知道，枕头或抽屉里摸出了润滑液，深蓝色的包装一下扎进他的视线。他紧张地咽了一下，腺液在Mihael手上蹭得到处都是。Marcin盯着Mihael将润滑拧开，再往手指上淋。Sweet Mikyx Babe甚至还向他故意张了张指头，让他看到润滑液有好好润湿他的手。</p><p>裹着一层湿液的手指戳进Marcin后面的洞。他条件反射地绷紧腿根，接着慢慢放松，让那根手指拓开他的内部——怪异感让冲头的性欲稍微地消退了一些。并且，Marcin察觉Mihael也并非熟手，只是Mihael的手指对他来说格外有魔力罢了……当然Mihael听到这话一定会将头向上一仰，做出一副就此厌倦人生Jankos再说这种话我真的就想死了的样子。</p><p>Marcin承认这个说法是看上去是有点太让Mihael难以接受了。在他逐渐习惯了异物填进身体的感觉之后，他身体各处的感官脱离僵硬而开始复苏，他的皮肤焦渴地捕捉着Mihael的鼻息，除了手指之外他还想要吻。他向Mihael讨要，就像男孩在水晶般岑寂纯净的冬夜向路人讨要糖果。</p><p>Mihael的吻有凉柔的质感，它落在Marcin的胸口，或者肩膀，或者任何一片温热的的皮肤。Marcin的嘴里不断溢出一些模糊的咕哝，继续，Mikyx I want...最后一个吻落下之后Mihael抬起眼睛对上Marcin的目光，惊觉后者像一个初经人事的小少年一样急切且笨拙。</p><p>Marcin的笨拙让Mihael的任何动作都进行得很轻易，他用两根手指并排进入他的后穴，润滑和体液混合起来染湿那片肌肤。他找到Marcin的前列腺，那儿一被碰到Marcin就会重重颤抖，好像一把受到折磨的弓，而正有一支无形的箭穿透了他的身体。Mihael忽然温柔地说：别现在就射，我要给自己戴套。</p><p>他的话语像羽毛一样轻佻。然后Marcin射了，精液淅淅沥沥淌下来，染在Mihael的手指上。</p><p>“……哦……”Marcin觉得爽，然后觉得尴尬。他想要将头转到一边去但Mihael将手蹭在他大腿上，然后目光聚焦在他脸上。</p><p>“你总是忍不住，Marcin。”他说，口吻并听不出是埋怨，用陈述来形容也许更恰却，“现在趴下，转过去。”</p><p>Marcin没有什么选择，只有照做。Mihael要用这个姿势操他，他没有怨言——他没听话，这是他应得的，他心里一个悲哀的地方这么想，Mihael很少这么强硬，可他也喜欢这样！他真是完了，完得透透的。</p><p>他转过去，Mihael扶在他腰边，他能感到手指上一层薄薄的茧触着皮肤。不知什么时候Mihael为自己戴好了套，但他并没有像Marcin这样脱光，他只是将裤子稍微褪下，让阴茎露出来。这更——这更色情，Mihael穿的兜帽衫有一根拉得较长的松紧带，它坠下来，好像一滴冰凉的水忽然就砸在Marcin背上。</p><p>Mihael不知道为什么对方忽然变得兴奋，但这也不是一件坏事。他的掌心贴在Marcin腰后面因姿势产生的小片凹陷上。他犹豫了。而Marcin微微转头。等待让他不安。他的嘴唇因渴吻而红润，睫毛倒伏。Mihael扶着他的腰，在润湿的肉洞上稍微蹭了两下，然后顶进去。他一下顶得很深，几乎是冒着冲劲儿一下捣入。</p><p>这让Marcin猝不及防。就像一只水果忽然被叉子给捣碎，泛滥的汁液一下冲决表皮。他的腰正不住地往下塌。</p><p>Mihael一开始，还只是小幅度地操他，只是后来又丧失耐心，将阴茎整个抽出来再撞进去。Marcin觉得也许他整个屁股已经麻了，四肢百骸里发出了湿涝涝的吱吱扭扭的声音，然后他又勃起了，他的阴茎有时蹭到床单上，织料轻飘飘擦过冠头使他肠肉绞紧，Mihael会更用力地掐他的腰。</p><p>他想Mihael在他身上留下痕迹——这总比不留下任何东西要好，这样Mihael的眼睛和嘴唇就无法否认他们上过床的亲密事实。</p><p>这想法可有点卑鄙了。Marcin不安分地扭了一下，他想让Mihael进到更深处，贴合得更紧密，肌肤相贴，汗水融到一起。</p><p>Mihael嘴中落下一串轻笑，于是一把毛茸茸的种子被洒进Marcin心里。</p><p>“你开始变得饥渴了。”Mihael指出，颇具暗示性地向前顶了一下。</p><p>“这是你的错，Mikyx，”Marcin发出将近一声抽噎，“所以你能不能、呃嗯…”</p><p>Mihael将阴茎整个拔出来，润滑和别的体液隔着套将他的整个性器淋得泛出细闪。他的阴茎形状挺好，不过有点上翘的弧度。他让Marcin转回来，又要他抱着他自己的腿，曲折起来，这个姿势很费力不过反正这是Marcin自找的。</p><p>Marcin一如既往地照做。他好像很兴奋似的，呼吸都变重一些，湿漉漉的眼睛一直盯着Mihael的手看，好清楚Mihael的意思而不至于搞错。</p><p>他身上泛起了一阵艳色。也许是动情的缘故又或许是因为温度，因为时常动作而兴奋。Mihael在他完成姿势后奖励下一个吻，嘴唇在青白的膝盖上贴了一下。Marcin控制了战栗，但丢人的呻吟还是从柔软的喉咙里冒出来，Mihael的嘴唇柔软且温暖，亲他的时候动作轻盈，巧克力色眼睛闪过甜蜜情欲。这是因他而起的东西…</p><p>Mihael重新将阴茎插进他湿软的洞。那儿几乎是渴望他，讨好地逢迎，缠住他。他去看Marcin的眼睛，它们正无辜地冲他亮着。</p><p>这次他从正面操他的打野，握着对方的手腕，然后动腰。姿势让他更轻易找到Marcin的前列腺，冠头从那块肉层重重擦过去。Marcin差点又射了，这次终于忍住，用手臂环住Mihael的脖子，腿夹到辅助腰上，主动配合得很好。好到Mihael又想要发出一阵暗暗的笑，这有点傻，他甚至不知道自己为什么要笑。</p><p>他最终抿了抿嘴唇，往Marcin的前列腺顶。后者响亮地呃了一下，话音破碎在短促密集的喘息里。Marcin想让他慢点，可Mihael显然不想。他动作时浸在热意盎然的欲望里，深色头发在顶灯播下的光里晃出一层散碎的金。Marcin不敢再看他，只觉得心里一个地方在突突地跳，那一脉血液作乱，把他的呼吸都纠作一团。</p><p>一团线里被Mihael抓出了一枚线头，骨碌碌地扯动，最后露出一片闪闪发亮的湿润。Marcin在渐强的嗡鸣声里高潮，因为Mihael吻了他，他们的嘴唇交融，舌尖互相追逐。他能感知到Mihael也射了。</p><p>阴茎撤出他的洞，一点湿液跟着淌出来，润泽会阴以及臀沟。</p><p>Marcin口干舌燥，胸腔高低起伏片刻，被Mihael抓住手臂。</p><p>“我们应该去冲一下。”Mihael下床把套扔了，现在坐在窗沿，汗滴沿皙白的后颈淌下来。他的耳尖熏着一点红色。</p><p>Marcin还是浑身赤裸，而且一点儿也不急着穿衣服。他把自己凑到Mihael面前去。Mihael随着他的凑近将头挪开，可Marcin是个技巧熟练的烦人精。</p><p>“I don't cheat on my girl.”他开口说，“这是你下次找我看电影的借口。好的吗，Mikyx？”</p><p>Mihael将他的头从眼前扒开，不对他的话发表任何评价。“去洗澡。”</p><p>“而且下次我想去你房间做。”</p><p>“好吧这都随便你Jankos，”Mihael强硬起来，用手去推一下他肩膀，“但现在把衣服穿上然后去洗澡！”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>